Avengers Magic
by Thegingertardis
Summary: The Avengers go to Disney! I'm not really sure what made me think of this, probably bc i was in Disney not a day ago. Series of how i imagine they would be at disney. Pepperony, Clintasha, some thor and jane but not alot at all. Rated M for safety. Started from the tower intself when tony announces Disney. Now short cuts, no skipping corners. Possible Loki appearance in the future.


After the battle in New York had ended, the six avengers went back to live in Stark Tower. After about a week of living there Tony decided to gather everyone together in the living room. Steve, Thor, and Clint sat on the couch, Bruce sat in an spare chair, and Natasha and Pepper perched in the doorway. Tony was the center of attention as he usually was, and all the eyes were on him waiting for him to begin on why he had called them together.

"Guys pack your things because we're going to Disney!" Tony Stark announced with no warning to the five heroes sitting in front of him.

Steve and Thor both had exact looks of confusion on their faces, while Clint and Tony were high-fiving. Banner remained unchanging, except for the small smile that went across his face. Natasha and Pepper just glared at Tony, but the glares went un-noticed as he started to explain what Disney was and how fun it was to Thor and Steve.

"Oh and no need to state the obvious here, but I'm paying for it. This means you all have to go." Stark looked pointedly at Natasha and Pepper in the doorway.

"No!" They both replied in unison.

"OH MY GOD ARE THERE TWO PEPPERS?! JESUS HOW WILL I LIVE ANYMORE?" Tony cried out collapsing onto Steve.

"Stark get OFF of me!" Steve managed to get out before the air whooshed out of his lungs. He gasped and started clawing at Tony.

Thor pulled Tony off and threw him into the wall next to the TV. "My apologies Tony I did not mean to throw you. You merely slipped out of my grip. Are you alright?" the god looked concerned at Tony who was slowly staggering up from the blocks of sheetrock piled up around him.

Tony straggled over and turned to Thor with a glare, growling out, "When I get back in my suit I'm throwing you through a wall!"

"Tony! Get back on topic! We are NOT going to Disney!" Pepper gave an annoyed look at him. "How could you even think about Disney at a time like this? You have a business to run and rebuild! Half of it was destroyed during the fight! Plus, this tower is still under construction, and we can't leave it with the workers because they'll most likely steal something!"

"Pepper relax I've got it all under control." He replied calmly. "I already sorted it out with the company. They know exactly how I want everything done. And it's only a week! I think they can manage without us for 7 days. As for the tower…"He trailed off uncertainly as Pepper glared daggers at him. "Look Jarvis can watch the house!" He managed to get out before being silenced by her sustaining glare.

"Jarvis is an AI unit. He's not meant to be a house sitter!" Pepper shot back.

Tony watched Thor, Steve, Clint, and Bruce stand up and slowly walk out of the room. _Luckies _he thought to himself glumly. "Look Pep, I can reconfigure Jarvis to take care of everything."

Pepper Sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. But if ONE thing goes wrong, with the company, the tower, or the team, I'm holding you personally responsible. You will be filling out the paperwork and attending the press conferences, not me! So help me Tony I'll have Thor throw you through 20 walls! Are we understood?"

Tony nodded mutely, a bit scared by Pepper's reaction. Pepper gifted him with one last glare before stomping out of the room and into the elevator. Natasha gave a smirk when she noticed Tony actually _shaking_.

Shaking her head Natasha went across the room to the doorway Clint had left out of.

"And where do you think you're going?" Tony called to her.

Still smirking Natasha turned to face him, still walking backwards towards the door. "Going to find Clint. If you were scared with Pepper then stay in the room. You do _not_ want to be near me while I'm yelling at Clint."

Natasha walked out of the room just has he heard Tony yell into the hallway, "Barton start running! Romanov is coming after you!"

A day later, much to Natasha's and Pepper reluctance; they were sitting in JFK airport for their flight to Orlando to arrive. Thor was dressed in earth clothing, a red t-shirt clinging to his skin along with blue denim jeans and black sneakers (Pepper had ordered him clothing so that his stays on Midgard were more enjoyable. You know so he could fit in and everything). Steve was dressed in blue polo with tan colored khakis and black dress shoes. Tony wore his usual brown shirt and denim jeans, while Clint was decked out in a black t-shirt and black denim. Natasha was almost identical, but instead of a t-shirt she chose to wear a tank top that showed enough cleavage to be considered wearable for her. Pepper had been persuaded by Tony to wear something other than a business suit and heels. Instead, she chose to wear a blue blouse with black skinny jeans and black leather boots that traveled up to her knees. Last in line to board to airplane was Bruce. He stood in a purple polo with black khakis and black dress shoes. Each of them held a suitcase full of their necessities in one hand, their carry-ons on their back, and their boarding passes in the other.

Finally after an hour of waiting, they were able to take their seats on the plane. Steve, although old, knew exactly what planes were. He wasn't as old as everyone believed he was. Thor on the other hand looked completely confused. "What is this closed in compartment? And why are there so many seats?" His voiced boomed. People turned to stare at him but within a few seconds continued to board.

Natasha turned to Tony, "What happened? Couldn't get first class seats? Or what about your private jet?" She taunted.

Tony rolled his eyes. "The jet was destroyed by some chitauri, and it took a lot to get us tickets to fly down to Orlando at this late of notice. Even I wasn't able to get first class this late."

Thor sat down in the window seat, with Natasha in the middles and Clint on the end. In the next row behind them Tony sat at the window, Bruce in the middle, and Pepper in the aisle seat. Steve had decided that if anyone had to sit with strangers then he would be the one. He didn't want to make anyone else on the team feel uncomfortable and he didn't really mind.

He went and sat down in the window seat, when all of a sudden a small boy who looked to be about seven or eight flopped into the middle seat right beside him. His mother followed behind and sank into the aisle seat as though she had never sat down in her entire life. Within five minutes of being in the air she had fallen asleep, a light snore echoing from her mouth. Her son on the other hand looked like he had at least 30 pounds of candy, and he was entertain himself by kicking Bruce's chair repeatedly. After about an hour of the boy's annoying kicks Bruce turned around and peered over at Steve.

"Steve I know he's not your kid or anything but can you please get him to stop _kicking _my chair." Bruce had a warning look in his eye and Cap suddenly imagined the plane being shredded apart by the hulk. Steve gave a wary nod, and Bruce turned back into his seat satisfied.

Slowly Steve leaned down so that he was on the boy's level. "Hey young man. Can I ask you to stop kicking on my friend's seat? We don't want him to get angry." He spoke gently as he carefully pushed the young boy's feet back into his own seat.

The young boy's eyes widened as he looked up at the man before him. "Hey! I know you! You're Captain America! You're like my most favorite superhero ever! When I grow up I wanna be a soldier just like you! Except instead of a shield I wanna fight with a gun. _Pew pew pew pew!" _He made his hands into a gun while he was talking and pretended to shoot the seat in front of him. "Oh and my name is Matt. Hey! Can I take a picture with you? Oh wait no my mom has the camera and its best not to wake her when she's tired. Like one time, my mom was sleeping and I started jumping on her but then she got mad at me and…." Matt continued talking and Steve found himself actually listening. Just because he was listening didn't mean he wasn't thankful for the Pilot coming on over the PA and announcing their descent though. Steve held back a sigh of relief when they started to lower.

Before Steve could get a word of goodbye out to Matt, Matt unbuckled dove across Steve to the window and pressed his face against the thick glass. Matt's feet hung openly in his seat, while his abdomen was laid across Steve's stomach.

"Whoahhhh! It's so pretty! The cloud's look like fluffy marshmallows! Oh and look down there! There's the city all lit up and- Agh!" He had angled his head to far down to see the city, and in doing so, his feet kicked up and kicked Steve in the head. As if that wasn't enough the kid's arms had gone flailing and punched Steve in the nose as Steve struggled to bring him upright again. The blow to the nose caused Steve to automatically release Matt, so Matt's head smacked against the floor with a thump. Steve looked down at Matt, allowing the blood to begin to trickle out his nose.

"Matt! Matt are you alright?" Steve pulled Matt up and back into his seat. He seat belted him in as Matt slowly fluttered his eyes.

"Unghh what happened?" He asked groggily. "Did I fall out of the plane?" He glanced around quickly and Steve's concern momentarily turned into confusion. Suddenly Matt started to push against his restraint, screaming. "LET ME OUT IM GONNA DIE LET ME OUT IM FALLING HELP ME!"

Everyone on the plane turned to watch Matt struggle against the restraint to the seat, claiming he was falling out of the airplane. Finally his mother woke up and calmed Matt down. The flight attendant escorted Matt and his mother off the plane when they landed and brought them to a medical center in the airport to have him checked out for a concussion. Steve was fairly sure he knew the outcome of the testing though.

Steve stood up and followed behind the rest of the Avengers. Bruce looked as if he was going to throw Tony and Pepper both out a 20 story building, Thor looked amazed, and Clint and Natasha both looked…Steve paused looking for the right word in his mind. _Clint and Natasha look _happy.

When they got out of the gate, Tony slowed down to talk with Steve. "Hey Cap! How was the- um what happened to your nose? And your cheek?" Tony looked at him curiously.

Cap raised his eye brows. "You didn't hear the kid next to me having a panic attack or something? He was the one wailing about how we were all going to die! You were in the row right in front of him!"

Tony thought for a moment then shook his head. "The only thing I heard that entire flight was Bruce telling Pepper and I to get a room." He smirked at Steve's reddening face. "Which I did by the way." He added.

"Actually, "Tony said louder so the whole group could hear, "We should get to the hotel. I was able to find rooms for almost everyone. Pepper and I will share one, and Natasha and Clint will have to share one."

Natasha's good mood gone, she stormed up to Tony and screeched, "You did what?"

Tony shrugged indifferently, even though he was scared as hell. "You two are obviously together, and they only had five rooms available. Two people had to be roommates other than Pepper and I, so I just went with you guys."

Natasha continued to give him and icy glare as Pepper had done the day before.

Clint put a hand on Natasha's shoulder and joked, "Am I really that bad to be around?"

Although he was joking, Steve felt as if it had some actually feelings hidden in it. He supposed Natasha could see this too, and he knew that she knew that she couldn't get another room without hurting Clint.

Natasha just sighed and looked at Tony. "This isn't over Stark," she regarded him darkly.

He chuckled, "It will be when you puke on Space Mountain! 50 bucks says you can't do it." He taunted Tasha.

"You're on!" They shook hands while Steve and Pepper shook their heads.

_This is going to be a long trip_ He thought glumly.


End file.
